


theoretical bullshit

by luciole_etoile



Series: a series of unfortunate events [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous relationship, References to IBVS, bad sans poly - Freeform, castle crew poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 10:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciole_etoile/pseuds/luciole_etoile
Summary: Cross has a theory. No one entirely wants to listen.





	theoretical bullshit

**Author's Note:**

> I might edit this to be longer later on, but here's a appetizer

"Okay, okay," Cross begins. Nightmare continues reading, though he's lost his place, and feigns disinterest as he flips the page. Horror rolls over on the couch, where he's been sandwiching Killer between himself and Dust; the other two beneath him look at Cross, interested, and unaffected by their slightly uncomfortable positions. Error groans, upside down in a soft blue armchair, the top of his head touching the rug. "What the hell are you about to go on about now?" 

"I swear it's not gonna be something stupid this time," Cross laughs, standing up from the cushy red loveseat he's claimed for himself. Sunlight streams through the cracked curtains. Error squints at him, a white blob with a splash of red and blots of black. "Uh huh."

"So you know how like... we have these doofy nicknames for each other?" He slaps his hand on his chest. "My name is Chris, but you guys call me Cross." Chris points at Error. "Your name is Edward, but everyone calls you Error." He waves a hand in the general vicinity of the triad lounging over one another like lazy cats. "Horror, Killer, Dust... Nightmare." The latter closes his book, placing a bookmark where he's been rereading the same sentence for the past thirty seconds. 

Nevin, his cheek resting in his palm, raises a brow. "Where are you going with this? We made up those names in high school, when we were all dumber than we are right now." Chris twists up his face, scrunching up his nose. "Yeah, but Error used to bully you or something and you still got a nickname." 

"Alright," Nevin concedes, easier than Chris thought possible. "But what's your point?"

Chris rubs his hands together, something he often does before he goes on a tangent about higher forces and the space-time continuum. Edward prepares for himself for more sci-fi bullshit.

“What if,” Chris pauses for dramatic effect. “We lived in a parallel universe?”

There's a collective groan from everyone in the room, but nobody turns away from him. 


End file.
